Vacant
by Panino
Summary: Besides the light tinge of pink nestled on her cheeks, her countenance was unreadable. The boy knew then that he was done for.


Author's note: Helloo. I'd like to note that in this fic, Sakura and Syaoran have not yet confessed their feelings for each other. This is my first fanfic so feel free to criticize to your heart's content. Enjoy!

-Panino

**Vacant**

"Good morning, Syaoran!"

Sakura's cheery voice echoed throughout the half filled classroom. Her jade eyes were focused on only one person as she entered the classroom: the chestnut haired boy sitting near the windows.

"Morning," he said to her, a warm smile lighting his face.

She walked briskly over to him, taking the seat in front of him. Though they were now in their first year of high school, some things still remained the same, including their seats.

"Are you doing anything this Sunday?" she asked him. "Tomoyo's having a get together if you want to come."

"Sure."

Sakura beamed at him.

"Well, this is rare," came a voice from their sides.

Tomoyo stood smiling at the two, her ebony hair flowing down her shoulders. "You're here before me," she pointed out to Sakura.

"Good morning, Tomoyo!"

"Good morning Sakura, Li-kun."

The bell rang, and shortly after that the teacher entered. "Everyone in their seats, please!"

Sakura swiveled in her chair to face Syaoran while the teacher was busy taking attendance. "Will you meet me at my house around six o'clock?"

He nodded, his usual silent and composed self. Truthfully, though, he was excited beyond belief at the prospect of being alone with Sakura, even if it only meant walking her to a party. He would take whatever opportunity he was given.

"All right. Six, then," she smiled.

"Miss Kinomoto! Is it '_all right'_ with you if I begin class now?"

"Y-yes!"

•••

_-Sunday-_

"Why can't you just wear what you already picked out?"

Kero-chan was sitting atop Sakura's dresser, watching the girl in frantics, digging through her closet like a groundhog.

There was no reply from Sakura.

"Is it because that brat's coming over?" asked the girl's plush-like companion. His question, however, was answered by yet another silence. He changed the subject.

"If you have cake, will you bring me some home?"

A muffled reply that sounded like a _maybe_ resonated from the closet. The satisfied guardian floated across the room to do something other than hassle Sakura.

"Found it!" She reappeared from the closet with a suitable outfit in hand.

Kero was in another video game coma as Sakura changed into her blue pleated skirt and a mauve blouse.

"I'm off!" She grabbed her bag and left the room in a hustle. It was just five minutes short of six o'clock and Syaoran would be arriving soon, punctual as always.

"Don't forget the cake!"

•••

Sure enough, the door bell sounded not a minute after six. Sakura slipped on her shoes before opening the door and exiting the house.

"Ready to go?" Syaoran asked, looking down at her.

"Yup! Thanks for coming, Syaoran."

He looked away swiftly. "No problem. Where is this party anyway?" He made his way down the stairs leading away from the house.

"Tomoyo's house," she said, puzzled by his flustered behavior.

Syaoran waited for her at the bottom of the steps. She nearly tripped on the way down as she skipped to catch up to him. His hand flew out reflexively and caught her by the arm, his grip on her secure.

Sakura looked up at him, her cheeks flushed when he didn't let go right away. Syaoran gazed back steadily. Neither of them said anything, lost in the moment.

"U-um, shall we go?" Sakura suggested, finally.

"Oh!" Syaoran's grip slackened at once. "Yeah."

The two headed off, trying their best to keep their eyes off one another.

•••

They arrived within the hour, walking mostly in silence. Tomoyo opened the door to them, allowing them inside, where the voices of several of their classmates could be heard.

"I'm glad you came," she said to Sakura. She smiled at Syaoran, as if hinting at something he didn't know about.

"Of course!" Sakura replied.

"Tomoyo-chan, your mother wanted to know if--oh!"

A man, perhaps twenty years of age, had come into the hallway, stopping when he saw Sakura. A mop of dark hair sat atop his head, and his eyes twinkled an azure blue. He was with no doubt handsome. The girl blushed, distressed by the stranger's stare.

"Allow me to introduce you," Tomoyo said. "Sakura, this is Momiji. He's been looking for some work at my mother's company."

Momiji paid no mind to Syaoran, who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Pleased to meet you, Sakura-san."

"Pleased to meet you," she murmured in exchange.

"He's only just begun his college career, but mother is already considering giving him the job," Tomoyo added.

"That's wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's nothing but a bit of hard work," Momiji said, grinning sheepishly.

"No, you're really very talented!" Sakura giggled. "Isn't he, Syaoran?"

"Eh?" was all he said to that.

She smiled up at the boy standing next to her, almost secretively, before turning back to Momiji, who was gazing at her intently.

"I'm glad you think so, Sakura-san," Momiji said.

The way he said her name evoked a sickening feeling in Syaoran's stomach. His ears burned rouge with anger, and perhaps jealousy, though he would never admit to it.

"Syaoran?"

Sakura was looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Did you hear me? We're going to get some drinks. Are you coming?" she offered.

"N-no, you go on ahead."

"Okay," she smiled.

As soon as she was headed the other way, Syaoran spun on his heel and went out the front door again. He needed open air. Within a minute he found himself outside. The feeling of being trapped in a box dispersed. The aromatic scent of flowers filled his nostrils as he breathed in.

Syaoran walked in a small circle. He'd done nothing than make a fool of himself to think Sakura liking him was a possibility. How could he compete with someone like _that_? He ground his teeth, trying to drown out his thoughts, blind in his fuming.

"Syaoran?" said a small voice behind him. "Syaoran, did I upset you?"

The boy leapt inches into the air as the one he had previously been thinking about materialized behind him. He whipped around, his eyes meeting Sakura's viridian ones.

"N-no! That's not it. I just…felt out of place, I guess."

A smile graced the girl's lips, and Syaoran's stomach churned at the sight. "That's silly," she murmured. "Why would you feel like that?"

He could do nothing but shrug, and the numbness only spread through his body as she stepped closer to him. Immobile, he could only watch. Did she _know_ what she was doing to him?

"If you're not having fun, we can leave," Sakura suggested.

Despite how this idea appealed to Syaoran, he merely smiled. "That's okay. We should go back inside."

With that, he started for the door, only reaching halfway before he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned, eyes widening.

Sakura's delicate fingers were tangled in the cloth of his shirt. Besides the light tinge of pink nestled on her cheeks, her countenance was unreadable. The boy knew then, that he was done for.

"Ah, um. That is, we don't have to go inside if you don't want to." Her grip on his shirt loosened. "If you're not having fun, then I can't have fun either," she nearly whispered.

Syaoran could contain himself no longer. Hesitating slightly, he peeled her hand from his shirt gently, and instead of letting it drop to her side where it belonged, he enveloped it with his hand. The warmth of it felt reassuring against his skin.

"How do you know I'm not having fun?" he asked her.

"I-I can tell." Now she was the one stuttering.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to look away from his tawny eyes. She felt as if she were being pulled in, as if he were the center of gravity, when they were really a respectable distance apart.

Realization dawned on Syaoran. Quickly, he let go of her hand, its warmth leaving him. "S-sorry." He planted his eyes on his feet, cursing himself in his head.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't mind."

Syaoran looked up at her through his eyelashes.

"I don't mind if you hold my hand, Syaoran," she said again. And slowly, as if to confirm she'd said it, she offered her hand.

It was vacant, and somehow that felt unnatural to the boy. Slowly their fingers twined together, and the space between them was closed. One could clearly see that the girl was vacant no more.

End

AN: Well, that's that. I'm not sure I'm satisfied with it yet, as I wrote it in a whopping three days, but I thought I'd put it up just to see what others think. Hope you liked it.


End file.
